


Futa Celebrity Sexfighting League

by Vitezislav



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Celebrities, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Sexfight, cockfight, handjob, porn star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: A futa fight between former porn star Mia Khalifa and the Australian actress Yvonne Strahovski





	Futa Celebrity Sexfighting League

**Author's Note:**

> Story written by me and Valen

**Futa Celebrity Sexfighting League**

**Mia Khalifa vs Yvonne Strahovski**

Mia Khalifa, the 26 year old former adult film star came down to the circular mat that would serve as the ring for the Futa Celebrity Sexfighting League. She knew she was going to be going up against the Australian A-lister, Yvonne Strahovski and was looking forward to getting a win by draining her cock dry!

Yvonne knows that she is up against a formidable opponent. The 36 year old actress is facing a ten year younger opponent and former porn star on top of that. Yvonne arrives at the circular mat and notices that Mia is already waiting for her. Yvonne swallows her saliva when she explores Mia's amazing body. The former adult film star has much larger breasts and Yvonne isn't sure how big Mia's cock is going to be. She knows her own 10 inch cock is going to have a rough time.

Mia grinned as she saw her older opponent, even if that grin faltered as she saw the ten inch length. She had thought she herself was big, at nine inches, but the Aussie had her beat! Still she had the breast advantage. And hopefully her titjob and her cock's pussy fucking ability would be enough to fin the day!

"Well well, the wonder from down under...."

"The one and only." Yvonne says with a confident tone.

The tall Aussie steps onto the mat and looks down at her busty opponent. She notices that her own cock is slightly bigger than Mia's cock and a small wicked smile appears on Yvonne's face.

"I am going to milk that tiny cock dry and enjoy your body once you beg me for mercy." Yvonne chuckles a little.

"Oh please you conceited old bag. I'm going to make that overinflated thing cum like a geyser." Mia retorted, shaking her head and taking off her glasses and handing them to the ref.

"You're going to be begging me to make you cum...you'll go back to Austrilia and dream of me while you're chasing kangaroos or whatever you do down there...."

"Trying to be funny you little bitch?" Yvonne's tone changing from friendly to a more serious and annoyed tone.

Yvonne steps forward and pushes her taller body against Mia's shorter body. Mia has done a good job getting Yvonne annoyed and the Aussie is ready to show the former porn star who the real Alpha in this ring is.

"I am going to fuck your ass so hard that you will be begging to become my personal bitch." Yvonne taunts the former porn star.

"You has been of a slut!" Mia replied, getting fired up herself.

If the stuck up old prune couldn't take friendly banter that was her problem!

"I'm going fuck you so thoroughly you'll forget about that Theron whore and beg to be my personal cock sleeve!"

Yvonne is tired of all the talking and rotates her hips smacking her cock into the side of Mia's shaft. Yvonne's left hand goes for Mia's hair and she starts to tug the former porn star's head to the side. Yvonne lifts up her cock and slams it down on top of Mia's hard cock.

"You are going down bimbo!" Yvonne cries out and slams her cock into Mia's cock again.

"Unngh!" Mia yells out as Yvonne strikes first, catching her off guard and letting her grab her hair!

"You bitch!" But Mia reacts quickly, moving her hips to the side and making her cock dodge the Australian's.

Then she'll swing hers back around to attempt to smack Yvonne's cock from the side while she grabs at the blonde's locks with her right hand. The other goes to Yvonne's hand at her hair, trying to grab it to control how hard her foe could pull at it!

Yvonne lets out a loud groan when Mia's thick cock smacks hard against her own cock. Yvonne feels a hand gripping her hair and pulling her head to the side. She notices Mia's other hand grabbing her wrist trying to pull her hand away from Mia's hair. Yvonne grips Mia's hair even tighter not wanting to lose control. Yvonne still has her free right hand and she grabs Mia's big left breast and begins to squeeze it hard.

Yvonne swings her cock to the side and swings it back smacking the side of Mia's shaft with her own cock. The crowd is loving the action on the mat and cheer loudly. It seems both futa fighters are determined to win and are bringing their A-game.

"Auuugh!" Mia yelled as Yvonne grabbed her tit and squeezed it, hard!

But then she groaned at the feeling if their cocks slapping against each other again. She decided to try and take this to close quarters. Mia stepped towards Yvonne, using her grip on the other futa's hair to pull her close. Then she would try and lock her cock against the Australian's, wanting to use her hips to make her length spiral around Yvonne's. She would also try to kiss her, dominantly, her tongue attempting to invade her foe's mouth their length’s rubbed against each other!

Mia disables Yvonne's tactic of smacking their cocks together and the former porn star starts to rub her nine inch cock against Yvonne's rock hard ten inch cock. Mia pulls Yvonne's head down and starts to kiss the Aussie. Yvonne feels Mia's tongue entering her mouth and her own tongue is struggling to push Mia's tongue back. Yvonne lets out a moan into Mia's mouth and feels a bit of pre-cum leaking out of her cock. Mia's cock is rubbing against the bottom of her shaft and is hitting the underside of her cock head.

Feeling Yvonne's moan into her mouth, Mia decided to try and steer things to her advantage. Sliding a leg behind one of Yvonne's, she would suddenly push forward, trying to trip the older futa down to the mat. She would fall along with her, landing om top of the Australian. From there, she would try to pin Yvonne's cock beneath hers. The brunette's thick cock would be pressed, underside to underside, against the blonde's length as her hips made the shafts grind together.

"That's how a real cock feels, Yvonne...not some pencil dick like Charlize's..."

Yvonne ends up on her back with Mia on top of her. Strahovski tries to push Khalifa off her, but the busty brunette pins her down to the mat and starts to rub her cock against Yvonne's cock. The Aussie moans in pleasure, as her longer cock gets pinned down by Mia's thick cock.

"Get off me you bitch!" Yvonne cries out and tries to buck Mia off her.

Mia however remains firmly on top of Yvonne and continues to rub their cocks together. More pre-cum flows out of Yvonne's slit and now falls down on her abs. The Aussie seems to be enjoying herself a little too much at this point.

"Get you off? Well since you want it so badly...." Mia deliberately 'misheard' the Australian as she tried to pin Yvonne's hands to the mat above her head.

Her hips thrust then swiveled, making her length press and rub against the older futa's as she tries to take control and force a climax from the bigger shaft!

Yvonne starts to moan louder, as Mia begins to fuck her cock with her own 9 inch thick cock. Yvonne squirms under the former porn star, but her arms are pinned above her head against the mat. Yvonne starts to move her hips helping Mia fuck her cock. More and more pre-cum starts to flow out of Yvonne's rock hard cock and Mia can feel it throbbing.

"Nooooo... ahh... hmm..." Yvonne moans out.

"Ohh yes...cum for me. Cum for someone ten years younger than you. Show your fans how you're going to be my pet." Mia said before licking Yvonne's ear.

Her cock continued to grind and press against her foe's and Mia grinned as she felt the throbbing and precum. It did feel good to rub cocks with the A-lister, but she felt like had her close!

Yvonne feels Mia's heavy breasts pushing down on her own smaller ones. Her tits are being dominated and her cock is pinned down against her abs. Yvonne squirms hard under the former porn star and her moans are becoming louder and louder with every passing second. Yvonne looks up at Mia and her eyes betray that her orgasm is extremely close. Yvonne grinds her throbbing cock faster against Mia's strong cock and she screams out her orgasm. Yvonne shoots her white cum all across her own chest and some of it hits their breasts.

Feeling Yvonne's cum splatter against her breasts, the younger futa rose up, straddling the Aussie's waist. She ran a finger over the cum on her tits and tasted it.

"Mmm, almost like wine, better when aged." she said seductively.

She would scoot down, trying to get her mouth on Yvonne's cock and start sucking at it with her mouth, trying to keep sexual pressure on the Australian!

Yvonne is a bit exhausted from the orgasm and Mia is able to slide her body down. The former porn star begins to suck on Yvonne's cock sucking out the remaining cum. Yvonne's cock becomes hard again inside Mia's mouth. Yvonne looks at the brunette's head bobbing up and down, while hearing all the sucking noises.

Moving her head up and down along the shaft, Mia's tongue swirled around the head, keeping the older futa hot and aroused.

"Come on, that can't be all you have...." Mia said with a challenging smirk on her face before resuming her oral assault...

Yvonne spreads her legs and grabs the back of Mia's head. She starts to thrusts her hips upwards. Yvonne realizes she has to do something or the former porn star will make her cum again. She starts to face fuck the porn star, which isn't helping her much at the moment. Mia takes her 10 inch cock with ease and doesn't even gag on it. Yvonne suddenly throws her legs up locking them behind Mia's head and she tries to roll them both over.

Time spent as a porn star did have some advantages, such as getting somewhat used to cock lengths like Yvonne's. She even starts to deep throat the massive member, her tongue rubbing the underside of the shaft. But then Yvonne rolled, putting the smaller Mia under her! Now she was on the bottom with the older blonde on top of her!

Yvonne's cock is still deep inside Mia's mouth and the Aussie reaches back with her right hand. She grabs Mia's thick 9 inch cock and starts to stroke it. Her left hand goes for one of Mia's breasts and she begins to fondle it. Yvonne tries to quickly gain a lot of ground that she has lost so far against the former porn star.

"You have such a nice thick cock Mia. I bet my hand stroking it feels amazing." Yvonne teases the brunette.

Yvonne's hand starts to move up and down the shaft faster, while her hand swirls around the thick cock trying to increase the pleasure. Her left hand massages Mia's right breast and the palm of her hand rubs Mia's erect nipple.

"Your tits are so big Mia!" Yvonne says with a teasing voice.

"Mmmph...." Mia groaned as her foe started stroking her hard cock, and then fondles her large breasts with their dark nipples.

As the older futa twists and swirls her hand around her length a muffled "Ohhnnfff..." comes from Mia as her cock starts to throb in Yvonne's hand!

Yvonne keeps her cock in Mia's throat to silence the former porn star, while she expertly strokes Mia's shaft. She might not be a porn star herself, but she has plenty of experience when it comes to futa fights. She just has to be careful that Mia doesn't fuck her in the ass from behind, while stroking her cock and she might be able to defeat this formidable opponent.

"Your cock is throbbing so hard in my hand Mia! Are you going to cum for me you little dirty slut?" Yvonne says with a sultry voice.

Mia glared at Yvonne defiantly, but also with lust. She didn't want to cum in this position, but it felt so good! With a low groan, her legs fall open. Then the blonde felt Mia's cock erupt, her cum coating her hand and shooting into the air before landing on the mat as her hips rose and fell, in the throws if her climax. She would then groan around the cock in her mouth.

_Alright, maybe the rumors about her are true....maybe she is one of the better, most experienced sexfighters in Hollywood. But I was queen of the porn industry for a few years! I can drain this chick..._ she thought to herself.

Yvonne is finally regaining some ground now that Mia has had an orgasm. Both fighters experienced one orgasm so far and Yvonne has to push on now. She keeps Mia's cock in her hand and continues to stroke it getting it all hard again. She lubes up the cock with the remaining cum that comes out of Mia's cock after the orgasm.

"You are such a dirty little tramp." Yvonne chuckles and pinches Mia's right nipple.

Mia gives a shrug as if to say 'So? What of it?' Then with an impish grin, she starts to run her tongue along the underside of the Aussie big cock, then licking the tip. Her hands go to Yvonne's ass, squeezing the cheeks there before sliding two fingers between them, rimming then entering the star of her ass.... Her cock rose quickly to full hardness, having gone only to half mast, a testament to her youthful vigor as Yvonne's hand continued to stroke her!

Yvonne starts to moan in pleasure feeling Mia's tongue caressing her cock. She squints her eyes for a moment trying to keep her focus. Her right hand continues to stroke Mia's thick cock, while her left hand plays with Mia's massive breasts. Yvonne suddenly stops when she feels Mia's fingers enter her ass. Yvonne stops stroking Mia's cock and she drops forward planting both her hands on the mat.

"God...nooo... ahhmmm... please..." Yvonne cries out.

Mia's eyes narrow at Yvonne's reaction to her fingers. _Is the great, mighty Yvonne Strahovski...a slut for anal?_ she wondered to herself. Testing the theory, she added a third finger to Yvonne's hole, while twisting her wrist to add more grinding of the digits against the inner walls of her ass.

Yvonne's face drops to the ground when Mia inserts a third finger into her ass and she starts to moan loudly. She feels Mia's tongue swirling around her throbbing shaft and the former porn star starts to move her head up and down. Yvonne feels her second orgasm coming closer by the second and she is struggling to fight her arousal.

"Please... not... my ahhmmm... ass...." Yvonne moans loudly.

_Oh my god she is! I mean wow, we all have our little things we like, but wow. Who would have guessed?_

She would suddenly try to roll over while her foe's focus waned putting Yvonne under her. Still sucking her cock, teasing the tip with her tongue, the would fold up Yvonne's legs so they were up over Mia's shoulders. Her fingers still explored the older futa's ass, stroking the insides, driving deep.

"Oh now that I know that you can be filthy, I'm going to make you into my own big cocked sex slave...." Now that she was on top, Mia began to bob her head along the shaft, working in time with her fingers....

Mia rolls them both over and Yvonne's legs dangle over Mia's shoulders. The former porn star lets Yvonne's cock slip out her mouth for a moment to taunt the Aussie, before taking the big cock back inside her mouth. Yvonne feels the three fingers inside her ass moving faster and harder, while her cock is being expertly sucked by the brunette. Yvonne is slowly turning into a moaning mess and her cock is about to explode inside of Mia's mouth.

The former adult film actress felt the cock in her mouth throbbing and smiled. She fingers started to move faster, deeper, plundering the Aussie's ass. Her mouth in the other hand was slow and passionate. It licked around the head of Yvonne's cock in slow moving circles, sucked on it, all in between long slow movements of her mouth up and down.

She had made up her mind, she didn't just want to drain Yvonne's cum to win the match. She wanted to seduce the older woman, make her beg to share the young porn star's bed. Yvonne Strahovski would be the crown jewel of older blonde starlets she had tempted...from former WWE diva Trish Stratus to actress Cameron Diaz....

Yvonne now fully experiences how skilled Mia is and she is moaning and drooling on the mat. Mia sensually teases her throbbing cock with her tongue, while her ass gets expertly finger fucked by the brunette. Yvonne simply can't hold back her orgasm any longer and she starts to shoot her load into Mia's mouth. Hot thick streams of white liquid shoot into Mia's throat, while the porn star continues to finger fuck Yvonne's ass.

"Ahhh... hmm... fuck... I am cumming... please..." Yvonne cries out in pleasure.

The tan skinned futa swallows the first burst of cum, then takes her mouth off of Yvonne's cock, letting the rest of the cum shoot into the air and rain down around them.

"Mmm yeah you like that don't you?" Mia coos teasingly.

"Don't worry, you'll get a lot more of that." With that, with Yvonne's legs still up in the air, Mia will try to move her hips up, sliding her rested and recovered 9 inch cock and its thick length into Yvonne's ass.

From there she would start to move her hips in spirals as she fucked Yvonne, making her ass feel a 'drilling' sensation as she got the Aussie used to her cock!

Yvonne is panting and sweating after her second orgasm and her eyes go wide when Mia thrust her thick 9 inch cock into her ass. Yvonne's legs are still dangling over Mia's shoulders and she is unable to get herself out of this situation. Yvonne feels her asshole being stretched wider and wider by the thick cock and she starts to moan like a bitch in heat once more. Yvonne is unable to control her arousal at the moment, as her ass is being drilled by Mia's cock.

"Noooo... you... can't do this..." Yvonne weakly whimpers.

Yvonne has been fucked in the ass plenty of times, because most know it's her weakness. Most of the times she is able to turn the fight around later on, but Mia knows how to fuck her ass. Thankfully Mia hasn't put Yvonne into her most submissive position yet. She just needs Mia to cum inside her ass, before she has another orgasm herself.

"Oh I can't? Why not, you love it so much! Look at how hard your cock is already!" Then she smiles at Yvonne as she continues to move her hips as an idea comes to her.

"Wait, I think I know why I can't do this. It’s not quite right. I worked in porn, I know the right position for this. Let me fix things..." Mia said.

With that she, while keeping her cock in Yvonne's ass, would roll her foe over, using her ankles as handholds, forcing Yvonne onto her hands and knees, head down on the floor.

"There we go...more to your liking?" Mia asked teasingly with a grin, fucking Yvonne with her 9 inch length

Mia puts Yvonne down on all fours like a dog and starts to fuck the Aussie's ass from behind. Yvonne's head drops down to the ground and her cock dangles between her legs bouncing back and forth. Yvonne is quickly melting being put in her most submissive position.

Mia is fucking Yvonne's ass hard and enjoying the way the Aussie is squirming in front of her.. Mia is understanding how to break the Aussie and now has Yvonne in her most weakest position. Yvonne however still has some form of resistance left. The Aussie tries to push her ass back to fuck Mia's thick cock.

Mia moans as the Australian starts to move her ass. "Ohhh, yeah you're pretty tight back here..." she groaned.

"Move that ass...." Reaching around Yvonne's hip, Mia took her 10 inch cock in her hand, running it up and down the length, fingers teasing the crown.

"There we go, now you're getting it from both ends." she said as she moved her hips and hands in concert with each other.

With every downstroke of her hand, Mia's cock filled Yvonne's ass. Then on the upstroke, Yvonne would feel Mia's cock withdraw back....

Yvonne's eyes widen when Mia suddenly reaches around grabbing her big cock. "Please... noooo... don't stroke my cock..."

Mia simply chuckles and continues to fuck Yvonne's ass, while stroking her big cock. The Aussie's mouth drops and her tongue rests on the mat. Saliva is drooling out of Yvonne's mouth and she stops pushing her ass back. All Yvonne can do at the moment is serve as Mia's cock sleeve. The former porn star is clearly enjoying herself fucking Yvonne's ass hard, while stroking the Aussie's big throbbing cock.

"Oh you say no no no, but look at you! Head down ass up, making that fucked silly look..." She leaned down to whisper in Yvonne's ear.

"You. Love. It." Mia would say softly, stressing each word before straightening up and fucking Yvonne, her hips slapping against the older futa's, making her ass shake with each thrust.

Her hand milked and stroked the Aussie's cock. "Oouuuh...yeah you like it Say it. Say I fuck you better than any of those stuck up Hollywood whores...." Mia groaned as she continued to pound away at Yvonne's ass.

Yvonne doesn't respond with words, but her moans are saying enough. Yvonne tries to gather the will to resist Mia, but the porn star has her where she wants her. Yvonne tries to push herself up, but Mia simply pushes her head back down onto the mat and continues to hammer her cock into Yvonne's ass. Her hand continues to stroke the blonde's rock hard throbbing cock and with her free hand, she gives Yvonne's ass a hard slap. Yvonne lets out a loud yelp when her ass gets slapped and she is about to cum.

After slapping Yvonne's ass, Mia feels the Aussie's cock throbbing in her hand.

"Mmm, wait wait....not yet." She commands.

She then uses the hand she used to slap Yvonne's ass to grab a handful of hair and pull her face off the mat. She was looking to show the blonde's lust driven, needy, please fuck me look to the crowd as a camera person zoomed in on the Australian's face.

"You're so hard Yvonne....how about it? You gonna cum for me? Scream how much you want me," she said as stsrted to move her hands and hips faster, still working the Aussie at both ends.

Yvonne is forced to look at the camera and the crowd by Mia. The Aussie's cock throbbing harder and harder in Mia's hand. The former porn star roughly fucks the Aussie's ass, while pulling on her hair using them as reins. Yvonne's face shows the pleasure she is experiencing and it starts to overwhelm her.

"FUCK... noooo... please... my ass... I arghh... cumming!" Yvonne cries out in pleasure and her cock starts to spray cum all over the mat.

As Yvonne starts to cum, her cock erupting in Mia's hand, the former porn actress smiled and continued to stroke her opponent's cock, milking it throughout her climax.

"Yeah that's it, that's it, ohhhh I can feel your ass quivering around my cock...you love having me in you, don't you?" she said in Yvonne's ear.

"Ye... yes..." Yvonne weakly whimpers, so that only Mia can hear her.

Yvonne's ass is trying to milk Mia's big cock now and her cock remains hard after her orgasm. Mia keeps on stroking her cock and focuses on the sensitive head of Yvonne's cock. Rubbing the sensitive head makes Yvonne's body squirm and Yvonne grinds her ass against Mia's pelvis.

Now Mia's eyes start to flutter as she moans, feeling that tight ass squeeze and milk her cock. The former porn star actually has two erotic weaknesses, and one of them is having her cock inside a tight pussy or ass. Having been on top, Mia was able to control things somewhat and keep her focus, but after being inside of Yvonne's strong ass for so long, it was starting to take a sensual toll.

"Mmm, ohhh yeah....fuck that cock...." Mia groans as she moves her hips in time with Yvonne's, although more in seeking her own pleasure than anything else.

Her hand still moves along Yvonne's cock, stroking and caressing it. The length was still hard, and Mia's instincts were to keep her fellow sexfighter hot and aroused....

Yvonne is completely melting, because Mia continues to tease her cock from behind. Yvonne starts to fuck Mia back driving her ass back onto Mia's thick cock. Yvonne is no longer thinking about winning the match and slowly turns into Mia's submissive little anal slut.

Mia's hips start to move faster as her cock's throbbing becomes insistent.

"Ohhh, ohhh yeah almost....ohhhhhh fuck!" she screams out as she reaches a climax, slamming her cock as deep as it can go inside the Aussie's tight ass.

Yvonne would feel the cock inside her erupt, ropes of her opponent's cum shooting deep into her ass!

"Mmmm yeah take it....you're a good little pet aren't you?" she cooed as she leaned over the older futanari....

Yvonne feels Mia filling up her ass. Mia's cock throbs and throbs inside her ass shooting more and more cum into her bowels. Yvonne moans loudly, as Mia holds her cock deep inside the Aussie's ass.

"Ye... ahhmmm... yes..." Yvonne moans out.

A part of the tall Aussie wants to continue the fight, but another part simply wants to submit to the former busty porn star. Yvonne starts to grind her ass against Mia's pelvis and feels the brunette's cock springing back to life.

"Well, luckily for you, I'm good to my pets." Mia said with a grin.

With that, she would roll Yvonne back over, and take her cock out of the other futa's ass. Then, after scooting backwards to kneel between the Aussie's legs, she cupped her large tan breasts that Yvonne seemed so interested with earlier, fitting them around the blonde's 10 inch member. With a wink at the other futa, she started to move them up and down Yvonne's length as she leaned down, her tongue licking and slurping along the head of the shaft.

"Meet the ladies...." she said. "They'll treat you right...as long as you're a good girl..."

Yvonne loses all interest in resisting Mia when the busty brunette starts to give her the best titjob she has ever experienced. Her cock gets trapped between Mia's massive tits, while Mia's right arm makes sure that Yvonne's cock can't escape. Mia strokes the length of Yvonne's shaft with her right hand, while she moves her breasts up and down the long shaft.

"Ahh... hmmm... fuck... please... so... good..." Yvonne moans out in pleasure.

"Yeah it is. Now tell everyone who makes you feel so good. Who takes care of their grand old dame?" Mia cooed seductively, kissing the tip of Yvonne's cock before sucking it.

The former porn actress had a different form of domination. Mia often seduced her favorite targets, older futas, getting them addicted to the pleasure she could bring them, willing to promise her the world if need be, all for the sensual gifts that Mia could bring. She ran her breasts up and down, turning them slightly so that their hard nipples rubbed the older futa's cock

Yvonne gets lost in the pleasure that Mia is giving her body and cock. She watches the younger woman suck on the head of her cock and she lets out a loud moan. Mia truly knows how to pleasure her and her cock has never felt breasts like Mia's breasts before. The former porn star shows how skilled she is with her boobs, when she slightly turns them to let her nipples teases the sides of Yvonne's shaft.

"You make me feel good Mistress Mia!" The Aussie cries out.

"That's right I do." Mia said as she rubbed her tits up and down the older woman's cock.

"And now, you'll be good and take care of your young mistress, won't you?" Mia said as she swung herself over so she was lying on top of Yvonne, her 9 inch cock dangling over her face in a 69 position.....

"Yes Mistress Mia." Yvonne moans out when she sees Mia's Alpha cock dangling above her face.

Yvonne takes the head into her mouth and uses her tongue to caress it. She slowly starts to move her head up and down taking in more of the 9 inch cock. The tall Aussie wants to worship the cock that defeated hers and show Mia that she wants to be her bitch.

"Yes, that's it..." Mia quivered as she felt Yvonne's mouth on her cock.

"That's good.." she said as that mouth moved reverently up her shaft.

That was indeed Mia's other weakness, having her cock licked and sucked. Her eyes closed as Yvonne's tongue dragged along her shaft. She gripped her tits around Yvonne's cock, rewarding her by loving sucking at the tip of her cock as her breasts squeezed her newfound pet's shaft

Yvonne moans around Mia's thick shaft when her mistress starts to caress her shaft with her big breasts. Mia's boobs turn out to be a powerful asset and the Aussie can't resist them. Her cock throbs hard between the two divine jugs. Yvonne starts to deepthroat Mia's thick shaft and gags on it. She wants to please her mistress and takes more and more of the Alpha cock inside her throat. Her tongue continues to swirl around the 9 inch cock, while her head bobs up and down.

"Mm...Enough." Mia said, pulling her cock out from Yvonne's mouth.

Rolling off of the older woman, she says. "Roll over, hands and knees, like a good little slut."

Yvonne does as told instead of fighting Mia. The Aussie rolls over for the porn star and gets down on her hands and knees for the brunette. Yvonne's ass is sticking out and her rock hard cock hangs between her legs. Yvonne is panting like crazy, because she is aroused, but also exhausted from all the orgasms Mia has given her.

Mia smiles as Yvonne obeys without question. At last, the blonde her personal plaything. With a grin Mia slides up behind her, her 9 inch cock thrusting back into Yvonne's ass, where she likes it. But then, she sits back, pulling her arms under the Aussie's legs, and lacing her hands behind her head. Now that she had Yvonne in a full nelson fucking hold, she began to thrust her hips, her cock driving up into the blonde's ass.

"Now....I'm gonna cum...in this ass....claim it as mine!" She moans

Yvonne is put in a full nelson hold and her eyes go wide. Mia puts the Aussie in the ultimate humiliation hold and start to own the Aussie's ass with her 9 inch cock. Yvonne's cock is flapping up and down, while she is being owned by the younger woman. Yvonne's moans are becoming louder and louder, while Mia forces her to look at her own cock and her ass being dominated.

"Look at it. Look at my perfect cock, moving in and out of that needy ass. Your ass Yvonne. Say it. Say your ass needs my cock...." Mia said into Yvonne's ear as she continued to fuck the Aussie's ass!

"Tell all your fans who owns the ass of the woman they adore..."

"My ass needs your cock Mistress Mia!" Yvonne cries out in pleasure.

Yvonne's tongue is hanging out of her mouth and saliva is dripping on her chest and breasts. Her body is being rocked by the former porn star and her mind is getting lost in the pleasure the young brunette is giving her. Mia knows exactly how to break the older woman.

"Mistress Mia owns me! Mistress Mia owns my ass! I am her personal cock sleeve!" Yvonne tells her fans.

Hearing those words is like an aphrodisiac for the former porn star! She starts to cum, spurting her load deep into the blonde's ass.

"Unnnhhh yeah, take it! Take all of my cum!" Mia shouted as she pounded her cock into her new pet's ass!

Yvonne can feel herself getting close to yet another orgasm, but the former porn star starts to cum inside her ass. The Aussie feels the hot seed filling her bowels and she moans like a depraved slut. Mia is officially claiming her ass and Yvonne knows she is the brunette's pet from now on. She will be worshipping Mia's Alpha cock every day and be reminded that her bigger cock couldn't defeat the former porn star's slightly smaller cock.

After she finished cumming, Mia sighed and rolled Yvonne off of her so that she was on her back.

"Now...you've been a good little slut. And I take care of my ladies." She said as she straddled Yvonne's waist, her pussy over the ten inch cock.

"I claimed you ass....but I also claim this." Mia stroked her hand up and down Yvonne's length.

Parting the lips of her sex, she lowered herself onto he Aussie's cock, making sure that Yvonne watched her member being devoured by the former porn stars pussy!

A shiver runs down Yvonne's spine when Mia tells her that she owns her cock as well. The Aussie feels her member being devoured by Mia's warm wet sex and she moans in pleasure. Mia's pussy is gripping her big cock and starts to milk it. Yvonne is unable to resist her new mistress and the former porn star's pussy is dominating her once strong cock.

"Mmm that's it, you have a pleasing cock, pet. And it's all mine...." Mia said as she rode the Aussie's ten inch member.

"Now I want you to cum in this pussy, give it the tribute it wants. You can cum for me, right Yvonne? Your slutty cock has enough for one more load before it goes limp....?"

Mia orders Yvonne to cum inside her pussy and the blonde can't resist her mistress. Mia's pussy is expertly milking her big cock and it doesn't take long for the former porn star to milk Yvonne's cock dry. The Aussie starts to cum inside her mistress shooting warm thick ropes of cum. The Aussie screams out her orgasm and her entire body trembles.

Feeling Yvonne's cock burst inside her, Mia smiled, letting the Aussie's orgasm finish. Then she would slowly rise to her feet, letting Yvonne's softened cock slide out of her, making sure that both cameras and the blonde herself, saw the image of that once proud cock conquered by the former porn queen, Mia Khalifa!

Yvonne lays spend and exhausted on the floor and watches her soft cock slip out of Mia's strong pussy. The porn star just milked another orgasm out of her cock and she tries to get her cock hard again, but she is unable to get it erect without help. She lays defeated in the ring and everyone is taking pictures of her. Mia flexes above her showing that her cock is still hard and some cum drips out of her pussy onto Yvonne's defeated cock.

Going to a bag outside the ring, Mia produced a collar, with a leash attached to it. Returning, she fastened the collar around the A-lister's neck.

"Now...you're mine.." she said before leading Yvonne away.


End file.
